Rolled type lead stock has long been recognized to be a convenient source of material from which weights for fishing and the like may be wrought on site. However, implements for working roll-type lead has been confined to a plurality of different pliers of the type usually employed in wire cutting and the like: A pair of cutting pliers is employed to cut a suitable length of lead material, a pair of crimping pliers are employed to detent and press the lead about the line, and still other pliers are employed to secure the lead to the line. What has been said about the use of lead in fishing may be said about other activities such as the stripping, cutting, and crimping of electrical wire and the like.
Accordingly, it is an object to the present invention to provide a plier assembly which may work rolled-type material such as wire, and the like for cutting, crimping, and pressing for various applications.
It is another object of this invention that special jaw assemblies be provided which may cut and detent wire stock in a single operation.
It is a further object of this invention that means for continuously stripping wire of insulation or covering be employed in this invention.
It is still another object to provide for convenient demoutable and interchangeable construction of both specially cutter jaws and anvil jaws herein.
These and other objects shall become apparent from the description following, it being understood that modifications may be made without affecting the teachings of the invention here set out.